playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Supervisor
The Supervisor is the main antagonist of the Rise of the Robots series and would be a playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography In the year 2043, The Supervisor was the first droid designed to replace humans in management rather than production positions, made self-aware, and each individual nanobot gave a neural learning CPU, giving it the ability to adapt and think on its own. The Supervisor relies on electrical flux physics and the liquid properties of polymetamorphic titanium alloy. By adjusting the flow of the electrical charge, this alloy can reshape and mould itself into any form. What is known as Supervisor is actually a hive mind comprised of trillions of nanobots, which all act as a single collective consciousness. The Supervisor was created to control all automatized operations within the main building of Electrocorp, being capable of acquiring data at an unprecedented rate. As a safe measure, it has no connection with the outside world. One day, a powerful virus known as EGO infects the Supervisor, which acquires sentience and takes on a female persona. The Supervisor immediately takes control over the entire Electrocorp building, spreading the virus and infecting all robots within the building, which start attacking all human workers, eventually killing Electrocorp's CEO. The government seals of the building in order to prevent the robots from escaping and infecting the rest of the world, and since invading the place was out of the question they send the ECO35-2 "Cyborg" to destroy the Supervisor. Cyborg was the only robot not infected, due to it being created by a human's brain, cloned from the CEO itself. THE LEGACY OF RISE OF THE ROBOTS: *''Rise of the Robots'' *''Rise 2: Resurrection'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: TBA Reason: ' '''Connection: ' Ending TBA Gameplay *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * '- - TBA *- or - TBA *' '- - TBA *- - TBA *' '- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *' '''- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA Quotes and Taunts Taunts * TBA * TBA * TBA Quotes Intros and Outros Introduction * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Winning Screen * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Losing Screen * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Costumes Rise of the Robots DLC Minion TBA Unlockable Gallery Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Non-Playstation Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Rise of the Robots Category:Robots Category:Female Category:Character Ideas